The present invention relates generally to the display stands and pertains particularly to a telephone mounted display holder.
Many desk type jobs involve the use of bits of information which must be conveniently located and accessible. Many types of information which are utilized quite frequently during a business day such as telephone numbers, addresses, charts, graphs and the like must be handy and readily accessible for use in order to enhance the efficiency of the worker.
It is also desirable in many businesses such as financial institutions, insurance companies and the like to display information for customers and to display advertising of services available. Heretofore information pamphlets and the like for such institutions are typically placed in racks on counters and on desks or merely stacked in piles on such counters and desks.
Accordingly it is desirable that some display rack be available which is conveniently located and quickly accessible to the user to display information and the like to both an office worker and/or his customer.